


Old Fashioned Bath

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Mission Fluff, Relaxation, tumblr prompt fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: eggsyobsessed asked:As a prompt: Merwin post mission cuddles in the bath. Please and thanks
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Old Fashioned Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Merlin arrived home to a shirt on the floor and a light on down the hall. If he listened for it he could hear the shower running, and the humming that seemed synonymous with relaxation in the mind of Eggsy Unwin. He smiled to himself as he meandered down toward the light, pulling off his clothing as he went, before making his way into the bathroom.

He took a moment just to watch Eggsy through the curtain, the way he didn’t flinch or move carefully a confirmation he never let himself admit to needing after a mission. Eggsy’d been gone for a handful of days, and all the live-footage in the world couldn’t compare to having the evidence of his having nary a bruise laid bare before him. 

After so long together they had a method to their madness, a routine that Merlin had once called ‘old fashioned’ just to make the younger man laugh, so he turned to run the bath and stifled a laugh at Eggsy’s startled yelp.

No matter how excellent their water pressure was, it always got cold for a moment when they did this.

Merlin added some epsom salt to the warming water, and placed a folded towel along the edge before climbing inside and leaning back with a sigh. The shower curtain was flung open and wet footsteps crossed the tiled floor before there was a familiar weight upon his chest. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, allowed a hand to run itself down his neck until it rested innocently on Eggsy’s hip.

‘Welcome home, Galahad.’ Eggsy pressed a kiss beneath his jaw, to the one spot that always managed to keep a bit of scruff despite his shaving, and settled himself fully in Merlin’s embrace.

‘Good to be home, Merlin.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) I'm pretty much always up for fic requests and prompts, tho they'll sometimes take me a while to get to.


End file.
